1. Field
The disclosure herein relates to a display device and a method for manufacturing the display device, and more particularly, to a display device with improved light output efficiency and a method for manufacturing the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently known display devices include a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device, a plasma display panel (“PDP”) device, an organic light emitting diode display (“OLED”) device, a field effect display (“FED”) device, an electrophoretic display device, and the like.
The LCD device is a light receiving type device that may not generate light itself and thus typically includes a separate light source. In recent years, to enhance the color sensitivity and color reproduction rate of the LCD device, technology using a wavelength conversion member such as a quantum dot has been studied.